Johnny Vincent
Johnny Vincent is a fictional character in the 2006 videogame Bully. '' Character Description Johnny is a medium to tall height Caucasian boy with brown eyes and hair; that he wears cropped short and fair skin. He wears the typical Bullworth school uniform underneath a black leather jacket, and a silver earring in his left ear. Life Story Johnny Vincent is more or less the typical Italian-American, he grew up in the Bronx, New York to two crazy parents who when they weren't having loud obnoxious sex at late hours of the night, were fighting like cats and dogs, throwing cookware and pasta at each other, and shouting down to passersby asking ''"can you believe this guy?!" while gesturing with their hands out the window. Thanksgiving dinners were always a battlefield at Johnny's house as his hundred or so relatives would be screaming, arguing with each other and threatening to "be that guy" to one another. But despite some rather unpleasant childhood memories, Johnny never went without and grew up in a rather nice environment...that is until the day his parents were whacked by the mob, leaving poor Johnny an orphan and homeless. Eventually Johnny was taken in by a relative and sent to live with them at the Tenements in New Coventry, much to Johnny's immediate revulsion and displeasure. Johnny had devoted much time and money into getting revenge on the mobsters responsible for whacking off his parents that night outside of a movie theater, however at the time he was much too young, naïve and lacking the resources to handle the adult responsibilities of the real world. Years later Johnny would be enrolled at the prestigious Bullworth Academy, he would soon become very popular among the faculty, staff and student body as being a "king of the school", having taken the reigns of a gang from the old boss and reformating it into something better. Throughout the years at Bullworth Johnny would find and undertake many new recruits each who would fulfill a special role or trait that the gang required in order to remain current and politically correct; Norton Williams - the P.O.C member, Vance Medici - the gay member, Hal Esposito - the plus-size member, Lefty Mancini - the midget member, Peanut Romano - the allergic member, and Lucky De Luca - the unluckiest person in the world. Johnny had received much acclaim and numerous medals and awards for being "inclusive" and "current", despite the fact that in reality he commands a gang of fairly dangerous youth. Johnny would regularly get into fights he called "rumbles" with other cliques about the school, an idea he had gleaned from hacing watched West Side Story, he was particularly upset with Lefty for forgetting his lines. At some point Johnny met Lola Lambardi and inducted her into the gang as his "main chick", though she was already knowing many of the other boys in the biblical sense. Word had gotten around that Lola was a massive slut, which inevitably reached Johnny who did not take the news well. Still suffering from childhood trauma, Johnny relapsed into another psychotic episode as he went on a rampage at the school; tagging over the Bullies' tags, drawing mustaches onto posters of female celebrities, and hiring midgets to stalk and harrass Lola and anyone who might look like her. Eventually even the indifferent faculty had had enough of Johnny's antics and he was wisped off to Happy Volts asylum, down in Blue Skies Industrial Park. Despite their initial differences, Jimmy Hopkins rescued Johnny Vincent from the Insane Asylum, to where he had been receiving electro-shock therapy in order to get over his break-up with Lola, which evidently did not work. Later after Gary Sinsese Smith took over Bullworth, Johnny led a MGTOW-esque group of male crusaders against the girls' dorm proclaiming most women to be heartbreakers and/or harlots and took out his misguided revenge on the furniture and upholstry, and drew a mustache on a portrait of Mrs. Peabody, which Ms. Phillips later critiqued as being "brave", "bold", and "genuine artistic license". The painting was later sold to a snooty private museum owned by Derby Harrington's parents in Old Bullworth Vale for $3,000,000 USD. By May of his Senior year Johnny received mostly high marks in his studies, having seen a guidance counselor and broke up with Lola for good as well as channeling his anger issues through art (particularly photography) and car mechanics. He graduated with a certification for car mechanics, and quickly got hired at a Master Muffler in Bullworth Town. During what would be his freshman year of college, Johnny explored the art world more intentively by photographing the city and its inhabitants (particularly the freaks at the Freak Show), painting mustaches onto posters of Derby Harrington. As of recent Johnny Vincent has been working in secret with James Cameron on the much anticipated sequel to Avatar. Role in Game Johnny Vincent makes several appearances throughout Bully, though chapter 3 is where he is seen the most. He immediately disaplays paranoid/jealous behavior towards the protagonist Jimmy Hopkins, though this behavior is somewhat justified as his now ex-girlfriend was in fact seeing many guys on the side. Johnny is fought as a boss twice in the game; once during the climax of Chapter 3 and during the "Complete Mayhem" mission at the end of Chapter 5 and is a competitor during a bike race and the bonus mission "Papa Papa Paparazzi". Johnny is a very capable fighter and a potent rival, his fighting style utilizes strong haymaker and big boot grapples in order to keep his opponent down, he is likely strong enough to take down most of the school perhaps except Russell. During his initial boss fight Johnny uses his BMX skills while swinging a golden pipe from his time as an Italian Plumber. Quotes *"Maggot!" *"Got some of that burnin' hatred out of my system." *"Shut up Gary!" *"Scum!" *"Worm!" *"Not in the face!" *"You're lucky you're already ugly to begin with!" *"Don't touch the jacket!" *"Don't make me hurt you!" *"I should quit smoking." *"Ayyyyy" *"Do I amuse you?" *"It's a me, Mario!" *"I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick-ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum!" Trivia * He hates it when people pronounce Italian as "eye-talian". * He kept the photographs that Jimmy took of Gord and Lola for...scientific purposes. Gallery 14a3f3fe1ab3976d255085855122.jpg|Johnny Vincent JohnnyV.jpg|Johnny's PSA for slut awareness Johnny.jpg|Yearbook photo 7pr9qg6nb8t01.jpg|Beaten up by the cops JohnnyaSSets.png|Showing off his ASSets Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:NPCS Category:Antagonists Category:Italians Category:Bosses Category:Gang Leaders Category:Sexy Category:Greasers